Un amor a prueba de ¿agua?
by SheilaStV
Summary: Solo verlo nadar le provocaba unas enormes ganas de… lanzarse al agua, pero se abstenía y se quedaba observándolo silenciosamente. - Regalo de cumpleaños para Rinnu - InuKag - AU
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Aviso especial:** Este short-fic (quizás tres o cuatro capítulos) está dedicado por completo, a Rinnu, mi baby girl favorita! Es mi regalo especial por su cumpleaños que fue hace unos días. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! Espero te guste esta pequeña y sensual historia(?).

* * *

 **Un amor a prueba de… ¿Agua?**

 _De haber sabido que el entrenador de su hermano era tan atractivo habría decidido acompañarlo a sus prácticas desde hace mucho, solo por la oportunidad de apreciar a tan buen espécimen. Solo verlo nadar le provocaba unas enormes ganas de… lanzarse al agua, pero se abstenía y se quedaba observándolo silenciosamente._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Recuérdame por qué estoy llevándote a natación —pidió Kagome a su hermano menor.

—Porque a mamá se le daño el auto, soy tu hermano preferido y me quieres mucho.

—Eres mi único hermano —aclaró—, y no es por eso, bien puedes venir solo. Tenía cosas que hacer ¿sabes?

—Quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto leyendo no es muy urgente.

—Para mí lo es.

—Sabes que así nunca encontraras un chico, ¿cierto?

—¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero encontrarlo?

Souta vio a su hermana y suspiró, admitía que había ocasiones en que le gustaba que no se interesara en chicos ya que le facilitaba de hacer el trabajo de hermano protector, aun siendo el menor; pero otras veces pensaba que ya venía siendo hora, o que al menos su hermana debería salir más y rodearse de más personas.

Llegaron al club justo cuando comenzaban a llegar el resto de los chicos, Kagome vio que había de todas las edades, tanto niñas como niños, tal cual como cuando ella solía tomar aquellas prácticas.

—Hey, Souta ¿vienes preparado para todo? —escuchó a alguien saludar a su hermano y lo vio con interés.

—Siempre vengo preparado, orejas de perro —respondió su hermano y le pareció extraño que lo llamase de aquella manera.

Kagome se quedó viendo al hombre que se había despedido de Souta con una palmada en la espalda y le había dedicado una mirada a modo de saludo a ella. Lo vio alejarse, llevaba puestos unos monos y una chaqueta deportiva en color rojo; aunque lo había visto por muy poco tiempo le había parecido alguien bastante atractivo y atlético, además que tenía un color de ojos bastante llamativos.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —no pudo evitar preguntar a su hermano mientras lo acompañaba al interior del club.

—Es el entrenador.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ahora con más curiosidad. Pensó que de ella haber tenido esa clase de entrenador hubiese seguido asistiendo a las prácticas hasta volverse jugadora olímpica si era posible, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella clase de pensamientos de su cabeza, ella era una mujer adulta, debía ser objetiva.

—Hermana, ¿me escuchas? —Souta intentaba obtener su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya puedes irte a casa.

—¿Ah? No, me quedare a esperarte y nos iremos juntos.

Souta vio con curiosidad a su hermana.

—¿No se suponía que tenías cosas importante que hacer?

—Nada que no pueda esperar —hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia—. Además, eres mi hermano preferido, no te puedo dejar ir solo a casa.

Si, definitivamente su hermana estaba actuando muy raro, sin pensar mucho en el asunto Souta se dirigió con Kagome al área de las piscinas.

Ella se encaminó hacia las bancas con el resto de los acompañantes mientras que su hermano siguió hacia los vestidores, no habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuvo allí, pensó. Hasta cumplir los quince años ella asistió a prácticas de natación, y aunque era buena y el que fue en aquel momento su entrenador le pidió que siguiese ella se negó alegando que quería dedicarse por completo a la universidad, y ahora nueve años después regresaba y no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia.

Vio a su alrededor y le sorprendió ver a unas cuantas chicas jóvenes sentadas esperando, la mayoría solían ser madres o familiares de los niños que iban a entrenar, quizás y esas chicas, al igual que ella, iban por sus hermanos o quizás novios.

—Allí esta —dijo una de las muchachas señalando a los vestidores, el resto del grupo volteó al instante en esa dirección, ella lo hizo también motivada por la curiosidad.

Y allí estaba nuevamente aquel chico atractivo de ojos dorados, se había cambiado y ahora llevaba unos Yongtao en color negro y franjas rojas que cruzaban a la altura de los muslos y le llegaban justo por encima de las rodillas, aún mantenía la chaqueta deportiva roja pero ya no llevaba ninguna franela debajo, dejando descubierto el musculoso pecho.

Kagome tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de admiración, y se mordió los labios. ¿Desde cuándo ese chico era el entrenador de su hermano? Y ¿Por qué, Dios bendito, ella no estaba al tanto?

Pronto se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban allí con la única intención de observar, tal como lo estaba haciendo ella misma, al entrenador. Para intentar distraer su atención de aquel hombre se enfocó en el área de entrenamiento infantil, allí se encontraba una entrenadora, la joven castaña parecía tener su edad y al parecer se comunicaba muy bien con los niños; el traje de baño que ella usaba era negro con franjas en color fucsia.

Del otro lado, en el área de las piscinas más profundas, estaba un hombre de cabello corto pero que aun así llevaba una diminuta coleta, su Yongtao era una combinación entre negro y morado; por lo visto era el encargado de entrenar a los mayores de quince.

Se mantuvo toda la tarde allí, observando los distintos grupos de prácticas, y pudo notar que quien parecía tener más dificultades era la castaña, tenía al menos doce niños, y se veía que se le dificultaba un poco controlarlos a todos, principalmente porque todos querían ir al área de las piscinas de adultos. En un momento el hombre de coleta se acercó al sector infantil para darle apoyo, aquello tenía sentido, pues su grupo era un poco más independiente.

Volvió su atención al grupo donde estaba su hermano y lo vio junto a su entrenador quien estaba en uno de los podios y Souta junto a otro compañero lo observaban atento, el hombre les hablaba y en ese momento ella cayó en cuenta que se había quitado la chaqueta y entonces fijo su atención en la bien formada espalda. Vio al entrenador zambullirse a la piscina y posicionarse para nadar de espalda, al parecer les enseñaba aquel estilo; lo vio nadar de forma ágil al otro extremo y luego regresar, no podía evitar sentirse fascinada, su antigua nadadora gritaba de emoción y pedía volver a sumergirse en las aguas.

Una vez el entrenador estuvo fuera del agua instó al compañero de Souta a lanzarse al agua, este lo hizo y una vez que terminó fue el turno de Souta para hacerlo, lo vio hacer la salida de forma ágil y nadar de muy buena forma y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

Las madres de los niños más pequeños fueron las primeras en comenzar a levantarse para ayudar a sus hijos a cambiarse, el horario de entrenamiento de aquel día había terminado, vio que las chicas seguían con la vista clavada en el entrenador de chaqueta roja, el hombre parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta ya que ni una mirada dirigía a las bancas.

Vio que su hermano junto al joven que había a su lado casi toda la tarde no parecían tener intenciones de ir a cambiarse, y permanecían hablando con el entrenador, al parecer se llevaban bastante bien con él. Cuando notó que ya comenzaba a anochecer y Souta seguía sin intenciones de alistarse tuvo que acercarse al grupo.

—Disculpen —habló para obtener la atención de los tres—. Souta, se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos —intentó no ver mucho al entrenador, pues sentía su mirada sobre ella.

—Sí, lo siento. Me cambiare en un minuto.

—¿No viene tu madre a buscarte? —preguntó el entrenador.

—No, se ha dañado el auto, y me ha traído mi hermana, debemos regresar andando. Nos veremos el viernes —Souta no había terminado de dar media vuelta cuando el entrenador habló de nuevo.

—Si me esperan unos minutos más, puedo llevarlos —se ofreció y Kagome se sorprendió ante eso.

—Oh, no quisiéramos molestarlo.

—No es ninguna molestia, ya he llevado a este enano en otras ocasiones —reveló y ella se sintió aún más intrigada. ¿Su madre dejaba que alguien más llevara a Souta a casa? En ese momento pensó que quizás si estaba un poco distanciada del mundo al vivir encerrada en su habitación, bien fuese estudiando, trabajando o leyendo.

Antes de que ella pudiese objetar algo más los dos jóvenes y el entrenador se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras seguían hablando, ella notó que Souta le reñía por haberle llamado enano, y el hombre reía, divertido por tomarle el pelo, aquella relación de familiaridad le parecía un poco extraña, desconocía eso de su hermano.

Un par de minutos más tarde su hermano ya estaba de regreso y le dijo que su entrenador llegaría en breve, ella moría de ganas de preguntarle acerca de él, pero no se atrevía, no quería que su interés se mostrara de manera exagerada.

—Todos estamos listos, podemos irnos —informó el hombre de ojos ámbar, había llegado en compañía del chico de coleta, la castaña y el compañero de Souta—. Nos vemos mañana, Sango, Miroku.

—A la misma y mismo lugar —dijo el hombre.

—Nos vemos el viernes, Kohaku —se despidió Souta y el otro chico se despidió a su vez.

Souta entonces siguió a su entrenador y a ella no le quedó más que hacer lo mismo, él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de presentarlos, y si era sincera tenia curiosidad por saber su nombre.

Durante el trayecto a casa ella viajó en la parte trasera del auto mientras su hermano y el hombre hablaban, sentía como si para ellos ella fuese inexistente.

—¿Cuándo me dejaras practicar con ustedes? —preguntó Souta.

—Aun te falta.

—¿Practican para el campeonato? ¿Van a participar?

—No, practicamos para no perder la costumbre.

—Oh, vamos. Tienen que participar, son los mejores.

—Nos falta una persona. Exigen a cuatro personas por equipo.

—Pero pueden participar individualmente. Tú podrías y ganarías.

—Eres un entrometido, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Sí, mi hermana —la señaló con el pulgar y ella pensó que después de todo no se había olvidado de ella, al menos. El hombre se volvió un segundo a verla, ¿se habría olvidado él que estaba allí?

—Ya deja de preguntar sobre eso.

Casi nada dijeron después de eso, cuando llegaron a su casa a ella ni le dio tiempo de agradecerle al hombre, su hermano fue quien le agradeció y se despidió de él, y cabe decir que se sintió un poco tonta, nada más verlo y se quedaba como muda.

Su madre los recibió en casa y ya se olfateaba la cena.

—Kagome, creí que regresarías temprano.

—Quise quedarme para acompañar a Souta de regreso —se excusó.

—Han regresado tarde —señaló su madre, queriendo decir que si ella estaba tuvieron que haber regresado antes.

—Inuyasha nos ha traído.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Era por eso que su hermano le llamaba "orejas de perro", por ese nombre tan extraño?

—Oh, siempre tan atento él.

—Sí, y creo que a Kagome le ha gustado —lo último lo dijo ya subiendo las escaleras y corriendo a su habitación.

—No es cierto —quiso defenderse de inmediato pero sentía su cara roja de vergüenza, su madre la vio y sonrió.

—Es un chico atractivo, y no estaría mal tenerlo como yerno —la mujer rió.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Kagome aún más avergonzada, ¿Qué clase de conspiración era aquella?

* * *

—Ese chico tiene razón, podríamos participar individualmente, y al menos así iríamos —comentó Miroku.

Estaban realizando los estiramientos antes de comenzar las prácticas. Él les había comentado lo que le había dicho Souta solo por decirles algo, no pensó que estarían de acuerdo.

—La idea de todo esto era participar como equipo, pero si no conseguimos a nadie más esa sería la única manera de asistir al campeonato —habló ahora Sango.

—Admito que será gratificante ganarle al lobo pero aún tendrá la ventaja en los relevos —gruñó.

Bien sabía que si participaban individualmente cada uno ganaría en su competencia, pero les faltaría una de las más importantes.

—Aún tenemos cuatro meses para el campeonato y podemos inscribirnos hasta un mes antes, si en dos meses no conseguimos a nadie más con quien participar, nos inscribimos individualmente, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Miroku.

Tanto él y Sango estuvieron de acuerdo, mejor eso a quedarse fuera por completo, aunque esperaba poder encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo parte del equipo.

* * *

El viernes Kagome también acompañó a Souta al club y volvió a quedarse, se dio cuenta que le gustaba quedarse allí y observar todo, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía en ese ambiente.

Aquel día Inuyasha volvió a ofrecerse para llevarlos a casa y en esa oportunidad ella decidió presentarse por su cuenta, ya que su hermano parecía no querer hacerlo.

La semana siguiente aun cuando ya habían arreglado el auto de su madre ella siguió asistiendo con Souta, y antes de cada práctica le daba algunas sugerencias para el entrenamiento.

Una de esas tardes mientras se dirigían al club Souta le preguntó el por qué había dejado de practicar si era que sabía tanto y se veía que realmente le gustaba, ella no supo muy bien que responder, en ese momento las razones por las cuales dejó la natación le parecían excusas tontas. Entonces él le preguntó si no le gustaría volver a practicar ahora, quizás podía estar en el grupo de Inuyasha, ella tenía la edad apropiada y ya contaba con experiencia previa. Kagome se lo pensó, solo un poco, pero terminó descartando la idea, hacía mucho no practicaba y estaba lejos de llegar al nivel de Inuyasha y sus amigos, con todo el tiempo que tenía sin entrenar era como una novata más, loa había visto nadar a los tres y eran excelentes nadadores, en comparación ella solo sería una aficionada. Pero quizás, solo quizás, de seguir acompañando a Souta podría animarse a realizar un par de clavados, tal como en antaño.

Gracias a la amistad que existía entre Souta y su entrenador en varias ocasiones había terminado acercándose a él, y aunque, si, le parecía muy atractivo no se comportaba como el resto de las chicas de las bancas. Y en una oportunidad ellas la rodearon y le preguntaron a que se debía su acercamiento a Inuyasha, ya que la habían visto hablando con él en más de una oportunidad. Ella solo dijo la verdad, él era el entrenador de su hermano y por eso solían hablar.

Y no es como si hablasen de cosas importantes, casi siempre las conversaciones iban en torno a Souta o era el muchacho quien llevaba el rumbo de la conversación. Su hermano había dejado de lado el tema del campeonato pero seguía pidiéndole a Inuyasha que lo dejase practicar con ellos, a lo que él respondía que no podía hacerlo, entonces Souta reclamó que a Kohaku si lo dejaban asistir, e Inuyasha le dijo que eso era porque era hermano de Sango y que solo asistía de observador, nunca practicaba. En ese momento Souta fue con Kohaku y le reclamó, al parecer su amigo había exagerado las cosas con respecto a su asistencia al entrenamiento de los adultos.

Luego de eso Kagome se disculpó con Inuyasha, su hermano podía llegar a ser un poco testarudo cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, él aceptó las disculpas y cambiaron el tema. Lo que Kagome no le dijo en esa oportunidad era que Souta también se comportaba así era porque veía en Inuyasha un modelo a seguir, era en quien se inspiraba a ser.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Bueno aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, si, si, ya sé que dirán que tengo como 6542 sin terminar pero esto es por una buena causa, como ya lo dije arriba este es un regalo para mi querida y hermosa Rinnu, así que por mucho merece la pena tomarme el tiempo para hacer esto.**

 **Esta historia vendrá con varias referencias, aunque ya eso es algo que suelo hacer siempre, quizás acá este un poco más marcado.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva y loca idea? Seguro que les gustara ver a Inu sin ropa, no? Jajajajajaja**

 **Aprovecho para avisar que tambien se viene proximo un nuevo proyecto SesshRin, que tambien será un regalo para otra personita especial.**

 **Bien, bien, no me extenderé demasiado, porque de nuevo ando de reposo y no puedo andar mucho rato ToT**

 **Espero sus opiniones, en especial la de mi Baby Girl ;)**

 **Me despido, no sin antes repetir las merecidas felicitaciones.**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Danna, Rinnu, mi baby girl!**_

 **NOTA de autor:**

 ** _Yongtao:_ es una marca, se trata de los bañadores de poliuretano, cuyas propiedades más significativas de este material son la antiadherencia, el coeficiente de rozamiento más bajo conocido, una gran resistencia al agua clorada y ciertas propiedades de flotabilidad.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Segunda parte del regalo de Rinnu.**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Si sigues rechazando a todos los que se postulan definitivamente no participaremos en los relevos —dijo Miroku a Inuyasha luego de que este se negara siquiera a ver el desempeño de los postulantes.

Habían pasado un mes haciendo entrevistas y para Inuyasha no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno, o eran muy jóvenes o muy inexpertos o sencillamente no le caían bien.

—Ninguno ha mencionado ser bueno en estilo libre —fue la excusa que dio a sus rechazos.

—Este chico —señalo una fotografía—, dijo ser bueno en estilo mariposa, él podría ir con ese y yo tomo el estilo libre.

—No participaras fuera de tu competencia —refutó de inmediato.

—Tal parece que no quieres que participemos en relevos —comentó.

—Sabes muy bien que no es cierto, es solo que no podemos escoger a cualquiera. Además, Miroku, no eres bueno en estilo libre —añadió y escuchó a su amigo suspirar.

Claro que quería participar en relevos, y competir en equipo, pero no quería hacerlo con cualquier desconocido, de escoger a alguno debía ser alguien bastante bueno.

—Dime que al menos con los próximos dejaras que den una demostración —pidió Miroku, quizás de esa forma podían lograr algo.

—Solo si me parece que merece la pena.

Miroku volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza, la confianza de su amigo era bastante corta, a ese paso estaban lejos de tener un cuarto integrante.

Justo aquel día el club estaba más movido que de costumbre, debido a las próximas vacaciones escolares muchos padres inscribían a sus hijos para que aprendiesen a nadar y así poder ir a la playa en verano. Y aquella era otra de las razones por la que Miroku lo apresuraba para que escogiera a alguien, y ya le había dicho que si no quería que fuera parte del equipo para la competencia que por lo menos buscara a alguien que los ayudase con los niños, ya que Sango no podía darse abasto, pero eso tampoco era algo fácil, no cualquiera era bueno trabajando con niños.

Esperaba que por el bien de todos, los próximos postulantes fuesen buenos bien sea para formar parte del equipo o para que los ayudasen en el club.

* * *

Kagome estaba observando todo desde las primeras bancas, tal y como solía hacer cada que acompañaba a Souta, en las últimas clases había notado como prácticamente se había duplicado el número de niños que asistían a las sesiones.

A diferencia de cuando comenzó a asistir a las prácticas, ya no solo se quedaba a observar al entrenador de su hermano, también había comenzado a detallar a la mujer castaña, Sango era su nombre, según había escuchado, y notó que le era necesario alguien que la ayudase, con la cantidad de niños que manejaba ahora se le veía bastante ocupada.

Por un momento pensó en darse de voluntaria para ayudarla con los niños, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a ofrecerse, aunque si lo pensaba aquello significaba trabajar prácticamente al lado de Inuyasha y eso le atraía, pero no quería que su hermano le hiciera bromas con eso.

Vio como todos ya comenzaban a dirigirse al área de los vestuarios para cambiarse, algunos niños correteaban tratando de escapar de sus madres porque no se querían ir, entonces notó como uno de esos niños se dirigía hasta el área de piscinas adultas, quiso gritar para alertar a los demás pero los tres entrenadores ya estaban en los vestidores. Se quedó viendo al niño esperando que diera vuelta y regresara pero no fue así. Se quitó los zapatos con prisa al ver que las intenciones del pequeño eran lanzarse a la piscina.

—¡Shippou, no! —gritó alguien.

Kagome se lanzó al agua, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la piscina, pero debía hacer algo, ninguno de los entrenadores estaba cerca, ni siquiera alguno de los chicos que asistían a las practicas, y buscarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Nadó lo más rápido que podía, al menos no había perdido por completo la práctica, pensó. Al llegar con el niño, que se movía desesperado al borde de las lágrimas, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo llevó hasta el borde, al asegurarse que no resbalaría subió ella con algo de dificultad.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al niño pelirrojo. Se quedó sentada para estar a la altura de él.

El pequeño en un impulso solo saltó a abrazarla por la cintura, sollozando todavía. Ella lo acunó en sus brazos para calmarlo. Pronto se vio rodeada por casi todos.

* * *

Por alguna razón Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de salir de los vestidores antes de cambiarse y ya se acercaba a las piscinas cuando escuchó el grito, al parecer venia de un niño, y reconoció el nombre de Shippou como al niño pelirrojo que le pedía que lo dejase practicar con los chicos grandes. Apenas y pudo ver como el niño caía al agua, antes de siquiera ser capaz de reaccionar escuchó otro chapoteo y vio en dirección opuesta de la piscina, alguien se había lanzado desde el otro extremo y nadaba hasta el pequeño.

Se asombró al ver la velocidad que tenía, parecía alguien con experiencia, se preguntó de quien podría tratarse. Su duda no se extendió mucho más puesto que a los pocos segundos pudo ver a una chica pelinegra emerger del agua cual sirena, la vio dejar al niño en el borde y luego subir ella y se quedó embelesado. La reconocía, claro que sí, era la hermana de Souta, la había visto bastante en aquellas semanas, pero fue en ese momento cuando de verdad la observó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —el murmullo de voces llegó desde todas partes, los que ya estaban cambiándose salieron al escuchar el grito.

Vio que Sango y Miroku pasaron corriendo a su lado y fue cuando se movió. La castaña se ocupó de inspeccionar al niño y luego se lo entregó a su madre, al parecer la mujer se había distraído por contestar una llamada y el niño salió corriendo. Él apenas y estaba prestando atención, su vista no se separaba de la pelinegra que aún seguía en el suelo, la detalló muy bien, la blusa blanca que llevaba se le pegaba como una segunda piel dejando completamente expuesto el brasier. Se quitó su chaqueta deportiva y sin decir palabra se acercó a ella y se le puso en la espalda justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué…? —ella se volvió a verlo con sorpresa.

Él desvió la mirada, podía ver perfectamente el borde de sus cremosos pechos, tragó saliva y habló.

—Cúbrete un poco —su voz sonó molesta, y quizás lo estaba, le molestaba haberse quedado embelesado ante ella como si fuese la primera vez que viese a una mujer de esa forma, y le molestaba aún más que le diera por comportarse como un adolescente, y un poco más que esos chicos se quedasen viendo a la pelinegra.

—Ven conmigo —escuchó a Sango intervenir—, buscaremos algo para que te cambies.

Vio cómo su amiga se llevaba a la joven y le agradeció mentalmente. Ya Miroku se había encargado de calmar a los chicos y los guiaba de regreso a los vestuarios, por lo que él se encargó de seguirlos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Sango y les preguntó si tenían algo para prestarle, a ella no le quedaba una muda extra, Miroku negó, era viernes y ya no tenía nada limpio. Él dudo por un segundo, y terminó tomando su suéter para pasárselo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sango, sus amigos sabían que no solía prestar ese suéter a nadie.

—Solo llévaselo —casi gruñó.

Bien sabía que tendría que llevar a la chica, y a su hermano, hasta su casa y no podía dejar que solo llevara una toalla sobre su cuerpo. No, esa visión era demasiado para él.

* * *

Kagome se sentía muy incómoda, Sango solo había podido conseguirle un suéter para que se pusiera, y le agradecía, el problema era que había tenido que prescindir de su ropa interior, por lo que no llevaría nada más debajo, meditó un poco y pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse el suéter pero sin quitarse la toalla, quizás eso sería lo mejor para mantener su pudor. Y fue lo que hizo, pero no se sentía nada bien, parecía una tonta.

Suspiró abatida, y se quitó la toalla. El suéter le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, por lo que si caminaba con cuidado no mostraría nada, y le quedaba holgado así que sus pechos y trasero no se mostraban, tanto.

Escuchó que Sango comenzaba a llamarla diciendo que la esperaban para irse, tomó valor y salió, no podía ser tan malo, al menos tenía algo de ropa.

Esa noche el trayecto a casa fue incomodo, Inuyasha se ocupó de agradecerle lo que había hecho y ella le restó importancia, cualquiera lo habría hecho en su lugar. Souta por otro lado estaba muy callado, y solo se ocupaba de lanzarle una mirada a ella y otra a Inuyasha, estaba actuando raro.

Cuando llegaron a su destino ella agradeció al entrenador y este solo asintió para luego marcharse, a ella le pareció que estaba sonrojado e intentaba evitar el contacto visual, se preguntó a que se debía.

—Ahora tú también tienes orejas de perro —le dijo Souta mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ya cuando abría la puerta.

—Ese suéter —se le acercó lo suficiente para ponerle la capucha del suéter— ¿Ves? Orejas de perro —le señalo al espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Ella vio su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió. La verdad estaba tan preocupada por tener que salir sin ropa interior que no le presto mayor atención al diseño del suéter, y ahora que lo veía bien notaba que la capucha tenía dos orejas en color blanco, el mismo del suéter. Poco después cayó en cuenta de algo mucho más importante.

—Espera, entonces ¿Esto es… de Inuyasha? —preguntó casi tartamudeando.

—Es obvio.

Kagome no creía que podía llegar a sentir más vergüenza, pero ¡sí que era posible! Llevaba el suéter del entrenador de su hermano y ¡no tenía ropa interior! No podría volver a Inuyasha después de eso.

Fue directo a su habitación y apenas logró escuchar que su madre preguntaba qué había pasado, ya su hermano se encargaría de explicarle todo. Ella debía cambiarse, aunque el aroma que desprendía el suéter era tan agradable que… no, no podía pensar en eso.

* * *

—¿Por qué has quitado el anuncio para buscar candidatos? —preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.

—Ya conseguí a la persona —dijo victorioso.

—¿Bankotsu ha aceptado?

—¿Qué? No —negó de inmediato—, él competirá con sus hermanos.

—Oh —eso lo desanimó, era la mejor opción—. Entonces, ¿es alguien a quien entrevistaste?

—No, aún no he hablado con ella, pero seguro aceptara.

Miroku en lugar de decir algo lo vio con sospecha.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es esa muchacha, cierto? La hermana de Souta.

—Su nombre es Kagome, y si, es ella.

—Te gusta —aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No, eso no…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que querrá competir? Si no se postuló, es porque no está calificada para competir.

—Souta me había dicho que su hermana en su momento fue la mejor, pero se alejó de la natación. Tú no la viste el viernes, pero te aseguro que es muy rápida, llegó al niño antes de que yo me diese cuenta.

—Habrá que verla entonces —Miroku no se confiaba demasiado, ya intuía que su amigo gustaba de aquella chica, pero al ser un poco tímido no intentaba siquiera acercarse, y ahora pensaba que utilizaba aquello como una excusa para acercarse a ella. Él mismo había visto a la muchacha y la verdad era muy menuda y no muy alta, por lo que no le convencía.

Inuyasha por otra parte sabía lo que había visto y reconocía el potencial que había en Kagome, quizás solo debía pulirse un poco pero sabía que era una pequeña joya. El hecho de que se sintiese un poco atraído hacia ella no era relevante en su decisión, se había basado en lo que había visto, pero eso no quitaba lo que había sentido al verla, no solo cuando nadaba sino luego, al tener su ropa mojada y siendo objeto de atención de muchos, tuvo la imponente necesidad de protegerla de esas miradas curiosas.

Se había sentido extrañamente celoso, lo que era bastante tonto e ilógico, apenas y conocía a la muchacha, habían hablado un par de veces, y aunque le parecía hermosa no entendía porque la sentía como suya.

Y eso sin añadir como se había sentido luego, cuando la vio llevando su suéter, y teniendo la seguridad que no llevaba nada debajo, aquello encendió una alarma en su cabeza y en otra parte de su cuerpo también. Agradeció que en esa noche Souta se mantuvo en silencio y no buscó ninguna clase de conversación, porque tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no dirigirle la mirada más de lo necesario, y aun así al llegar a su casa necesitó una buena ducha fría para aliviar un poco de la tensión contenida.

Ahora esperaba que llegaran los chicos del entrenamiento y se sorprendió al ver llegar a Souta solo, el muchacho se le acercó y después de saludarlo le entregó una bolsa.

—Mi hermana dice que muchas gracias. —Sabía que le estaba devolviendo el suéter.

—¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma?

—Ella… estaba indispuesta.

Él pensó que de seguro estaba avergonzada y que por eso no había asistido. Le devolvió la bolsa a Souta.

—Dile que espero verla mañana.

—¿Mañana? No entrenamos hasta el miércoles…

—Quiero hablar de algo con ella.

—¿Acaso…?

—No digas nada y solo asegúrate que venga.

Souta asintió con energía, convencería a su hermana de asistir como sea, así el mismo tuviese que llevarla a rastras, si lo que pensaba era cierto entonces su hermana podría pasar a ser parte de equipo de Inuyasha y eso significaba que él, al igual que Kohaku, tendría permitido por lo menos ver los entrenamientos y eso era algo que no deseaba perderse.

* * *

Kagome no estaba muy segura de aquello, Souta había llegado la noche anterior y le había dicho que Inuyasha había pedido verla personalmente, la primera pregunta que le paso por la cabeza fue ¿Por qué? Durante la noche trató de imaginar la razón y lo que se le ocurrió era que quizá quisiera reprenderla por haberse lanzado de aquella manera a la piscina.

Tenía razón para hacerlo, primero se lanzó con una ropa que no era la adecuada y segundo no era parte de ningún equipo.

Pero esa no era la razón de su nerviosismo, si debía aceptar que cometió un error lo haría, pero lo que la ponía de verdad nerviosa era ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, y además tener que ella misma regresarle el suéter.

Pero allí estaba, en las puertas del club de natación. Entró y lo vio vacío, ya se había acostumbrado al bullicio general y los niños y jóvenes ir de un lado a otro, se sentía extraño.

—¡Hola! —escuchó una voz masculina, al voltear reconoció al chico de la coleta.

—Hola. Busco a Inuyasha, vine a entregarle esto —señaló la bolsa que llevaba.

—Sí, te está esperando, sígueme.

Ella lo siguió, pasaron cerca del área de los vestidores pero subieron unas escaleras, Miroku la acompañó hasta la mitad del pasillo.

—Está en la oficina que está a mano izquierda —le indicó para luego dar media vuelta.

—Espera, yo… —no término de hablar porque ya Miroku se había alejado.

Caminó el resto del trayecto y al llegar a la puerta tocó, escuchó un leve "Adelante", entonces entró en la oficina.

Lo primero que pudo notar era que no era una oficina normal, no había como tal un escritorio solo un mesón largo y estaba ubicado a un lateral llenó de diferentes documentos, y una computadora que parecía nadie querer usarla. Había un sillón bastante amplio en forma de "L" en el extremo opuesto del mesón, y justo al lado una pequeña nevera. En definitiva no parecía ser una oficina, en cambio era como una sala de juegos o de descanso.

Inuyasha estaba en cuclillas delante de la nevera, se levantó al verla no sin antes tomar una botella de agua.

—Hola —le saludó y creyó sentir un poco de nerviosismo en su voz—. Qué bueno que decidiste venir. Toma asiento —señaló el amplio sillón.

—Gracias por prestármelo —fue lo primero que salió de su boca sin siquiera moverse, y extendiendo la bolsa hacia él.

—Puedes quedártelo —él le ofreció una sonrisa, pero luego le esquivó la mirada con rapidez. ¿Era un chico tímido, acaso? Eso no se lo esperaba.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa.

—Está bien, quiero que lo tengas —escuchar eso la sorprendió aún más.

¿Él quería que se quedara con su suéter? ¿Ella? ¿Quién era prácticamente una desconocida? ¿Qué podía significar eso?

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo él e insistió en que se sentara, en esa ocasión lo hizo.

—Me disculpo por haber actuado de una forma tan imprudente, es solo que no podía dejar que… —comenzó a hablar con rapidez.

—Tranquila —la interrumpió—, no es por eso que quiero hablar contigo —calló un segundo—, bueno si, pero no es por lo que crees.

—¿Qué dices?

—No pienso reclamarte por haber ayudado al niño, te estoy agradecido de que lo hicieras, y creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Eso la sorprendió, y le hizo tener dudas acerca de la razón por la que él querría hablar con ella, si no era por regresarle el suéter o reñirla por lanzarse a la piscina ¿Qué podría ser?

—No fue gran cosa, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho —dijo para restarle importancia.

—Pero tú lo hiciste —él la miraba de una manera intensa y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Por qué… querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó para desviar la atención a otro tema, mala idea porque él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Quería preguntarte si… —dudo un instante— no, quería pedirte que te unieras a nuestro equipo.

Esa petición la descoloco por completo ¿estaba oyendo bien? ¿Acaso ese chico se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo le pedía eso a ella?

—¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio —soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Claro que sí. Te vi nadar y lo supe, eres lo que nuestro equipo necesita —dijo con determinación.

—Yo… solo lo hice por salvar al niño, no soy una nadadora profesional.

—Estas a nada de serlo, créeme. Eres ágil y rápida, ¿practicabas estilo libre, cierto?

—¿Cómo…?

—Souta me dijo que estuviste en un club hace tiempo.

—A ese niño le gusta hablar. Escucha —habló ya un poco más calmada—, no sé lo que te haya dicho Souta, pero hace mucho no practico natación. He vuelto a ser una novata.

—No fue a una novata a la que vi nadar el viernes. Tienes lo que se necesita.

Ella suspiró al escucharlo, él parecía en verdad convencido de lo que decía, pero ella no se sentía del todo confiada. Si, recordaba lo que le solía decir su entrenador en aquel entonces, pero no pensaba que después de tanto tiempo alguien más se lo dijese.

—Escucha —Inuyasha volvió a hablar—, ven el jueves y danos una muestra. Sango, Miroku y yo te evaluaríamos, al igual que al resto de los voluntarios.

No supo si fue por la mirada que él le brindaba, o por la seguridad con la que había hablado al considerarla buena, o quizás porque muy profundamente quería hacerlo, pero terminó aceptando asistir para dar una demostración.

* * *

El jueves llegó e Inuyasha no podía evitar estar inquieto. Después de haber hablado con Kagome se había quedado pensando que quizás actuó de forma prematura, tal vez y había exagerado un poco lo que había visto, pero firmemente confiaba en no haberse equivocado.

Le había mentido al decirle que habían evaluado a los voluntarios, pero sabía que si no le hubiese dicho eso quizás ella no hubiese aceptado, por lo que era una pequeña mentira sin mayor relevancia.

Él y Miroku esperaban en las piscinas, mientras Sango y Kagome terminaban de cambiarse. Primero ella daría una demostración sola pero luego Miroku había insistido en que compitiera con ellos.

Cuando vio aparecer a Kagome con el traje de baño tragó con fuerza.

—Hey, que no se note que se te cae la baba —se burló su amigo.

—Cállate —murmuró antes de que las chicas los alcanzaran.

La razón por la que le había dicho a Kagome que se quedara con el suéter era porque él mismo no podía volver a usarlo al saber que ella lo había llevado sin usar ropa interior, eso hubiese sido demasiado, solo pensar en ello lo desconcentraba. Y si, era su suéter preferido, pero si lo admitía le quedaba mejor a ella.

Comenzaron a hacer una rutina de ejercicios y estiramientos durante un par de minutos, luego Kagome se posicionó en uno de los carriles y se preparó para saltar en cuanto Miroku dio la señal.

En esa ocasión no se sorprendió tanto al verla nadar porque se lo esperaba, pero le seguía pareciendo asombroso.

Kagome terminó la carrera y todo quedo en silencio, lo último que se escuchó fue el click cuando Miroku paró el cronometro.

—Wao —Miroku fue el primero en decir algo, y luego dirigió su vista al cronometro—. Un minuto con cinco segundos —dijo al ver el tiempo—, eso es…

—¡Grandioso! —gritó Sango con emoción, y se acercó a Kagome quien ya salía de la piscina— Eres una excelente nadadora.

—¿En serio? A mi entrenador no le hubiese gustado ese tiempo.

—¿Qué dices? Para no tener tanto tiempo sin practicar como me dijiste, es un tiempo perfecto —dijo Inuyasha.

—Y parece como si no te hubieses esforzado demasiado, es como si fuese algo natural en ti —añadió la castaña.

—Gracias —vio a Kagome ruborizarse ante los halagos.

—¿Cuál fue tu mejor tiempo? —preguntó Miroku con curiosidad.

—Cincuenta y cinco segundos —ante la respuesta se escucharon silbidos de asombro.

—Ahora vas contra nosotros —dijo Inuyasha y Miroku lo vio.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo algo nervioso.

—Tú mismo lo pediste, así que a sus puestos.

Casi a regaña dientes fue hasta el carril, Sango le siguió con más emoción y Kagome volvió a estirarse antes de ponerse en posición, él se ubicó a su lado. Al estar todos listos saltaron a su señal, al no contar con más nadie no llevarían tiempo solo sabrían el orden en el que llegarían.

Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar y segundos después Kagome le dio alcance seguida muy de cerca por Miroku y Sango.

—Oficialmente estas en el equipo —dijo Inuyasha al ya haber salido y ofreciéndose a ayudar a Kagome a salir.

—¿Sin más pruebas?

—Es suficiente para mí, ¿ustedes chicos? —preguntó a Sango y Miroku.

—Eres nuestra mejor opción, y aunque buscásemos a alguien más hábil no lo conseguiríamos, y que supere a este grandulón menos que menos.

—Me encantará tenerte en el equipo, y sería increíble tener tu ayuda, se ve que eres buena con los niños —dijo Sango con sinceridad.

—Yo… —Kagome titubeó un poco, y vio a cada uno de los presentes para terminar ofreciéndoles una sonrisa— prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Aquí les dejo esta segunda parte y terminándola justo a tiempo, por poco y no logro terminarla porque se extendía y extendía.**

 **Algo que me di cuenta fue que el primer capítulo casi no utilice los diálogos y acá los puse como que mucho, espero no resulten tediosos.**

 **¿Se esperaban algo de lo que paso? ¿O se han sorprendido? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen! Y ahora pasare a responder de forma breve, por acá responderé los guest y el resto por privado les llegaran sus respuestas ;)**

 **Esmeralda Figueroa:** OMD! (Oh, my Dog) Gracias! Espero que esta parte te haya parecido igual de perfecta, y te agradezco por considerarme de tus favoritas

 **My baby girl:** Jajajajajaja esa escena la hice solo para tu deleite Muuuak! Para Rin ya tengo preparado algo con cierto hermano mayor. 1313

 **Maritza:** Todasnos meteríamos a nadir si él fuese el entrenador. Ya viste que si se lanzó al agua así hubiese sido por accidente y Inu sí que la vio!

 **De nuevo gracias a todos! Y nos leemos en una próxima actualización! Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tercera parte del regalo de Rinnu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Cuando Kagome aceptó entrar en el equipo de natación, lo hizo dejándose llevar por algo más emocional y luego tuvo que comenzar a pensar. Aunque estaba emocionada con la idea de volver a nadar debía estar consciente que ya no sería como cuando iba en su adolescencia, ella sería la entrenadora y además participaría en una competencia con los mejores.

Por el momento lo que decidió fue pedir sus vacaciones en el trabajo y ver cómo le iba al dedicar todo su tiempo a estar en el club, durante las tres semanas que le tocaban podría ver como se desenvolvía y decidiría si era lo que quería realmente.

Dos semanas habían pasado y se sentía bastante segura de la decisión que tomaría. A ella le gustaba su trabajo y era buena haciéndolo, de eso no había duda, pero estar en el club la llenaba por completo, era la sensación de estar donde debía estar y haciendo lo que debía hacer, y eso era lo que le decía que quedarse allí era la decisión correcta.

Por lo que se dirigía a hablar con Inuyasha para decirle que ya podían inscribirse en la competencia, ella le había pedido tiempo para que se amoldara y que ella pudiese ver si se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para competir, y ahora que lo estaba debían inscribirse.

Ya con familiaridad fue hasta el primer piso para ir hasta la oficina de Inuyasha, al ver la puerta abierta no tocó y tan solo se dispuso a entrar, contuvo el aliento al haber dado un paso dentro, lo que veía la había dejado incapaz de respirar normalmente.

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella sin nada más que los Yongtao que utilizaba para nadar, y tenía un trapeador en la mano; no es que no hubiese a Inuyasha sin camisa, pero lo que le causaba esa falta de aire, era estar ambos encerrados en la oficina, y si lo pensaba la luz le favorecía bastante porque sus músculos parecían querer reflejarse, por algún motivo en esa ocasión le parecía por completo diferente.

—Disculpa… yo… —por alguna razón no lograba articular bien, carraspeó para hacer salir su voz.

—Oh, Kagome —él se volvió a verla y ella pensó que eso no ayudaba, por alguna razón él tenía el pecho cubierto de agua—. Disculpa el desastre, me he echado el agua encima.

Él parecía estar avergonzado y en ese momento le pareció que se veía muy tierno, además de sexy.

—A todos nos pasa, ¿no? —su voz pareció volver— ¿te ayudo? —se ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy por terminar, toma asiento —le señaló el sillón y ella se sentó.

Se quedó observándolo sin poder evitarlo, los músculos de su espalda se contraían un poco al momento que sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro, ¡ese hombre tenía una espalda de infarto! Sin duda alguna practicar el estilo de espalda había dado buenos frutos.

En cuanto él terminó de limpiar dejó el trapeador en una esquina que parecía estar destinada para eso, luego se dirigió hacia ella, caminaba directo en su dirección hasta detenerse al quedar justo delante, entonces se inclinó hacia ella, un brazo de él le rozó el hombro y Kagome se olvidó de respirar. Entonces él se alejó y lo vio ponerse su chaqueta roja.

Claro, se acercó a ella porque la chaqueta estaba en el espaldar del sillón y ella se sentó muy cerca, fue por eso; debía dejar de sentir esas mariposas revolotear como locas en su estómago.

—¿Querías decirme algo? —preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, sí. Venía a decirte que podemos pasar a inscribirnos en la competencia cuando quieras.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He decidido que quiero darle una oportunidad a todo esto, es lo que realmente me gusta —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que paso después sucedió tan rápido que apenas y pudo reaccionar. Inuyasha la levantó del sofá y luego la abrazó con fuerza alzándola del suelo, al dejarla de pie le sonrió, y allí en ese momento ella se sintió hipnotizada por esa sonrisa.

* * *

Estaban entrenando como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas desde que se inscribieron en la competencia hacía apenas una semana, Kagome mejoraba rápidamente, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, incluso le había dicho que en cuanto lograse perfeccionar el estilo libre quería aprender a practicar las demás técnicas, era una chica tenaz y eso le gustaba.

—Veo que te diste por vencido al esperarme para unirme a tu equipo —escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda, se volvió a saludarle.

—Bankotsu, que sorpresa verte aquí —se saludaron son un choque de manos.

—Escuche que tenías un nuevo integrante para el estilo libre, y quise venir a conocerlo. Espero que no sea un contrincante muy fuerte para mí —bromeó. Bankotsu era el número uno en lo que a estilo libre se trataba, nadie había logrado superarlo, aunque eso era porque Inuyasha no era su rival.

En una oportunidad compitieron de forma amistosa y Bankotsu se vio bastante cerca de perder, de Inuyasha practicar el estilo libre como principal técnica le habría ganado seguro.

—No lo será porque no te enfrentaras a ella.

—¿Una chica, eh? Osado. Esto se pone interesante —silbó de pronto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu contra Kouga en espalda, y Ayame contra tu chica nueva en estilo libre. Les gusta competir en serio.

Inuyasha no había pensado en eso, pero ahora le aliviaba recordarlo, quizás al Kagome saber que competiría contra otra chica se sentiría más tranquila.

—¿Me permites ver qué tal se le da? —preguntó Bankotsu y él no vio el problema, después de todo no estaría mal saber la opinión de un experto en el estilo.

Se acercó hasta Kagome quien hablaba con Sango, la castaña al verlos acercarse interrumpió su conversación.

—Ban, que bueno verte. ¿Ha venido tu encantadora hermana contigo? —preguntó con cierta burla. Bankotsu se echó a reír.

—No, se ha quedado.

—Por suerte —susurró Inuyasha.

—Oh, Inuyasha no seas tan cruel, terminaras rompiendo su corazón —habló Miroku quien se había acercado al verlos hablar.

Kagome escuchaba todo sin comprender, ¿a la hermana de ese hombre le gustaba Inuyasha, y este la había rechazado?

—No se preocupen, Jakotsu tiene un corazón fuerte —dijo el hombre, al parecer le divertía bastante el asunto—. Y si no ha venido es porque está decidido a vencerte en la competencia, pero me encargare de darle tus saludos, eso le alegrara bastante.

La cara de terror que puso Inuyasha ocasiono risas en los tres, ella seguía sin comprender, ¿está decidido? ¿Acaso tenía un hermano gay y gustaba de Inuyasha? No le encontraba mayor sentido.

—Ya basta —dijo Inuyasha—. Están incomodando a Kagome.

—Oh, no, no se preocupen.

—Pronto te acostumbraras al humor negro —indicó Miroku, ya en una ocasión le había dicho que era inocente, y bueno no podían culparla, no estaba muy acostumbrada a relacionarse con hombres.

—Kagome, él es Bankotsu. Ban, ella es Kagome —Sango fue quien se ocupó en hacer las presentaciones.

El hombre moreno y alto, le ofreció una mano, ella respondió el saludo. El apretón fue leve pero firme. Debía decir que era un hombre bastante apuesto, de ojos grises que parecían esconder diversión, y de cuerpo bastante atlético.

—Bankotsu es uno de los mejores nadadores en cuanto a estilo libre se refiere —explicó Inuyasha. Oh, por eso tenía tan buen cuerpo.

—Soy el mejor —aclaró el moreno.

—Solo porque no compites contra mí —contraatacó Inuyasha. Al parecer esos dos se llevaban bastante bien, pensó Kagome—. Bankotsu quisiera verte nadar, Kagome —le indicó y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, después de todo lo acababan de presentar como el mejor.

—Yo…

—Tranquila, no es una audición para las nacionales, solo veré si hay algo que mejorar.

Eso le parecía bien, la opinión de un experto era siempre valida, entonces aceptó y se preparó para realizar la demostración. Inuyasha daría la señal y Miroku, como siempre llevaría el tiempo.

Inuyasha no apartó la vista de Kagome mientras estuvo nadando, había mejorado de forma notable, nadaba con más seguridad, tenía un mes practicando con ellos y ya se notaban los cambios.

En cuanto Kagome terminó Miroku dio el tiempo, cinco segundos menos desde aquella primera práctica.

—No está mal —dijo Bankotsu al Kagome salir de la piscina—. Aunque para alcanzar a Ayame te falta un poco, nada que con un poco más de práctica no puedas lograr.

—¿Ayame? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Será con quien te enfrentaras en la competencia, ¿Cómo no puedes saber de ella? Es de las mejores en estilo libre femenino —añadió Bankotsu como si fuese algo que todos deberían conocer.

—Yo…

—Kagome no estaba familiarizada con la natación —intervino Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser así de buena?

—Practique natación desde niña hasta mi adolescencia, luego lo deje, hasta hace un mes que Inuyasha me pidió que me uniese al equipo —explicó, debía hablar y dejar que otros diesen las explicaciones por ella.

—Vaya, eso me sorprende más. Supongo que has encontrado una pequeña joya —le dijo a Inuyasha.

—Tuve suerte, luego de verla sabía que no podía dejarla escapar.

Kagome se sintió inquieta ante ese comentario, ¿con que se refería a no dejarla escapar? ¿Hablaba de hacerla formar parte del equipo? Si, debía ser por eso, él no tendría ninguna otra razón para decir algo como eso. Debía hacer calmar sus revolucionadas emociones.

Luego de un rato de seguir una conversación tranquila, Bankotsu le dijo a Inuyasha que nadaran un poco, necesitaba nadar con alguien que le diera batalla, eso le había dicho.

El ojidorado aceptó de buena gana y Bankotsu fue hasta los vestidores para cambiarse, al volver llevaba un bañador largo en color morado intenso con franjas en un tono más claro. Se le veía muy bien, se le notaba un poco más musculoso que a Inuyasha, principalmente en los brazos.

El moreno hizo algunos estiramientos antes de comenzar, y entonces Kagome se fijó que tenía algunos tatuajes, el más notorio era uno de un gran dragón, que comenzaba desde el pectoral derecho donde estaba la cabeza y una garra, y el resto del cuerpo le rodeaba todo el brazo derecho, por un momento el dragón se le pareció a _Mushu_ , pero era mucho más bestial; el otro tatuaje que podía llegar a ver estaba en el brazo izquierdo, estaba a nivel del antebrazo y era una especie de cruz pero gruesa en el medio y puntiaguda en las esquinas.

Si era sincera, antes no le habían gustado los hombres con tatuajes, le parecían vulgares, pero al ver a ese hombre su pensamiento cambiaba, en él le parecía algo muy sexy.

Inuyasha y Bankotsu acordaron realizar los cuatro estilos, por lo que entraron a la piscina y se colocaron en posición, Miroku hizo sonar un timbre y salieron. Kagome se ocupó de ver el espectáculo, era algo fascinante, ambos hombres nadaban a la par, era difícil decir quién iba delante, en un segundo Inuyasha adelantaba y al otro Bankotsu lo pasaba. Era increíble verlos, iban en la tercera vuelta y no se les notaba cansados ni disminuían en velocidad, eran unos titanes en el agua. Ella estaba maravillada.

En cuanto terminaron fue difícil decir quien había llegado primero, Miroku fue quien explicó, dividiendo por rondas. La primera la ganó Inuyasha, la segunda Bankotsu, la tercera Inuyasha y la cuarta Bankotsu. Un empate bastante reñido, que ella no habría logrado notar, pero al parecer Miroku tenía una vista de águila para esos detalles.

Vio a los dos hombres salir de la piscina, y su atención se fue hasta Inuyasha. El cuerpo de Bankotsu podía llegar a ser más llamativo por los tatuajes, pero había algo en Inuyasha que no le dejaba apartar la vista, era magnético. Y en ese momento, sintió un poco de miedo, miedo de quizás haberse comenzado a enamorar de él.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en las bancas viendo como Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku practicaban. Inuyasha le había prohibido entrar a la piscina al menos por 48 horas.

El día anterior, durante las clases ella comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, le dolía la cabeza y un poco la garganta, aun con eso se obligó a terminar la faena, estaban llenos y los niños demandaban mucha atención. Pero su máscara duró hasta cuando Inuyasha los llevó a ella y a Souta a casa.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre —dijo Inuyasha al tocar su frente. Una vez en el auto él había notado que ella no estaba del todo bien, y en cuanto paró en un semáforo comprobó su temperatura.

—Estoy bien —Kagome trató de restarle importancia.

Aun con eso al llegar a su destino él bajo de auto y lo rodeó, una vez que Kagome salió la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndola. Le había dicho a Souta que se adelantara para que le abriese la puerta, su hermano lo hizo en un segundo. Aunque ella trató y le pidió a Inuyasha que la bajara, él hizo caso omiso, la llevó cargada hasta su casa.

Su madre al verlos se alarmó, ella intentó decirle que estaba bien pero Souta intervino diciendo que tenía fiebre; aun en ese punto Inuyasha no se decidía a bajarla. Kotomi dijo que debían recostarla y entonces ¡guió a Inuyasha hasta su habitación! Cuando ella se removió inquieta para evitar que él la llevara, o al menos convencerlo que podía dejarla en la puerta, Inuyasha la sujetó con más fuerza, apretándola más contra su pecho. Luego de eso estaba segura de que nada podría avergonzarla más.

Pensó que él se iría luego de dejarla, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a hablar con su madre para debatir que tratamiento se le daría. ¡Ella no era ninguna niña! Cuando iba a decírselos para aclarar todo, ambos salieron de la habitación. Al menos Inuyasha se iría y podría ahogarse sola en su vergüenza.

Comenzó a sentir mucha calor, quizás la pastilla que se había tomado mientras estaba en club comenzaba a hacer efecto, empezó a desvestirse, quizás un baño le ayudaría. Dejándose solo la panty se dispuso a buscar su pijama para dejarlo listo, le llevó tiempo conseguir uno que no fuese de conjunto largo, al por fin encontrarlo se volvió para dejarlo sobre la cama. Antes de poder darse cuenta la puerta se abrió.

—Te hemos preparado un té con limón y… —las palabras quedaron a medias.

Ella se quedó congelada viendo a quien estaba en la puerta. No podía estarle pasando eso, no con él. Su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar por un segundo, su respiración se había detenido y casi podía jurar que escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Cruzó su mirada con la ambarina, y luego él la bajó, y fue cuando ella saltó a la cama y se tiró boca abajo.

Cuan equivocada había estado al pensar que lo más vergonzoso era ser cargada en brazos por Inuyasha hasta su habitación, lo más vergonzoso era aquello. Que la tierra se abriera en ese justo momento y se la tragara.

Escuchó a Inuyasha caminar en la habitación, hasta la mesita de noche y dejar allí la taza de té. Él carraspeó y fue entonces que le dijo que no practicaría en los próximos días, luego se marchó dejándola con su vergüenza.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza no asistir al club, después de todo tenía la excusa de su malestar, pero no le agradaba la idea, se había acostumbrado a pasar todos los días por el club. De modo que se vistió y para su sorpresa su madre no le puso mayor reparo, tan solo le dijo que no se esforzara. Como cambiaban las cosas pensó. Cuando estaba en su otro trabajo y ella se sentía mal su madre le pedía que se quedase en casa y descansara, ahora en cambio la dejaba ir sin problema.

Al llegar al club se dio cuenta el porqué, al parecer su madre e Inuyasha habían hablado, y estaba claro que Inuyasha no la dejaría acercarse a la piscina. De modo que allí estaba, sentada en las bancas como una espectadora.

Al llegar le dijo a Inuyasha que si no la dejaba practicar le dejara ayudar con el papeleo que llevaba pendiente, ya había estado en su "oficina" y sabía lo mal que se organizaba, él aceptó con la condición de que no se esforzara demasiado.

Poco después de comenzar a ser parte del equipo supo que quien llevaba el control financiero del club era Inuyasha. Miroku le había contado que después de haber participado en varias competencias internacionales y ganarlas, había regresado a Japón y con el dinero que había ganado decidió formar el club, les pidió ayuda y tanto Sango como él aceptaron gustosos.

Cuando aceptó formar parte del club no pensó que el pago por ello sería tan alto, menos al saber lo que pagaba su madre por las clases de Souta, el Club de Inuyasha era el más económico en esa localidad, y era por eso que muchos padres buscaban inscribir allí a sus hijos, aunque ciertamente había escuchado comentarios que decían que llegaban porque les habían recomendado el club por su buen trabajo con los chicos. Ciertamente ella se sentía orgullosa de poder decir que era parte de ese equipo.

Estornudó con fuerza y se sorbió la nariz, lo que más le molestaba de esa molesta gripe era la alergia. Tomó lo que le quedaba de té y dejó la taza en la banca, Inuyasha se lo había preparado cuando ella salió de la oficina, y luego de medirle la temperatura, y aunque no tenía fiebre él insistió en que lo tomara. Tenía un sabor extraño pero no estaba del todo mal.

Debía admitir que era extraño ser consentida de esa forma por un chico, que alguien la cuidase de esa forma además de su madre; no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado era agradable, pero por otro lado no quería armarse ideas en su cabeza, quizás Inuyasha era así incluso con Sango, y solo era un buen amigo.

Volvió a estornudar, y pensó que gracias al cielo no la atacó esa gripe la semana pasada. Habían ido a una revisión por parte de la competencia para asegurar que todo estaba bien con los participantes y que podían competir sin problemas. Ahora estaban oficialmente a un mes del gran día, y se sentía nerviosa pero bastante motivada.

Subió sus piernas a la banca y las abrazó, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos. Tenía puesto el suéter que Inuyasha le había dado, y aunque ya no tenía su olor era muy agradable el tacto que daba; se lo llevó por dos razones, hacia frio en las piscinas, ella no tenía suéteres tan abrigados y ese era bastante cómodo. Todavía podía recordar la cara de Inuyasha al verla con el suéter, se había sonrojado y luego le había preguntado cómo seguía, ella pensó que realmente era adorable, aunque ahora en la piscina se veía más sexy que adorable, con su torso al descubierto y deslizándose por el agua como el experto que era. Suspiró, podría verlo por horas sin cansarse.

Y allí en las mismas bancas desde donde lo vio por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo, en aquel momento solo le pareció un chico atractivo, pero ahora, tres meses después, le parecía mucho más que eso. Sabía que era divertido, un poco tímido, amable, y que se preocupaba por los demás, y todo eso le daba algo más que para catalogarlo como solo atractivo. Él era la clase de chico que cualquier mujer que lee novelas románticas quisiera poder conocer.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio que alguien se había acercado a ella.

—Si vas a mi club podrás ver a los mejores practicando, incluyéndome —levantó la cabeza y se volteó a ver a quien le hablaba.

Era un chico moreno, atractivo, llevaba una chaqueta deportiva en color marrón pero se le notaba que era alguien atlético.

—¿Disculpa?

Kagome bajo los pies de la banca para luego pararse, en ese momento el hombre aprovechó y le tomó ambas manos y con una inclinación se las besó. Eso la sorprendió bastante.

—Mi nombre es Kouga, y te invito a que dejes de ver a estos chicos y vengas conmigo —él hablaba sin soltarle las manos, y la verdad le incomodaba un poco.

—Yo soy Kagome, y tendré que rechazar tu oferta —le dijo retirando sus manos con sutileza.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta él volvió a tomarle de las manos acercándola a ella a su cuerpo, dejándola bastante cerca de su rostro. Él tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, eso debía admitirlo.

—Kagome es un hermoso nombre. Y me temo que insistiré, no puedo dejar que alguien tan hermosa se quede en este lugar.

¿Quién era ese sujeto, y por qué insistía en llevársela?

* * *

Inuyasha estaba terminando con una ronda cuando vio que un sujeto se acercó a Kagome, pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kouga y se apresuró a secarse para llegar a ellos.

Había estado pendiente de Kagome durante todo el día, cuando estuvo en la oficina le daba una vuelta cada cierto tiempo y cuando bajó para sentarse en las bancas le echaba una mirada cada tanto, Miroku no dejaba de molestarlo diciéndole que ella no desaparecería así como así.

Desde que supo que ella estaba enferma se preocupó por su salud, bien, era solo un resfriado, pero le preocupada, ella despertaba ese instinto protector, quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien a toda costa.

La razón por la que había dejado que ella estuviese en el club era porque allí podía vigilarla, y asegurarse que no se esforzará más de lo debido. Además que le complacía poder verla, se había acostumbrado a tenerla en el equipo, Kagome trajo una motivación y entusiasmo que no sabía que le faltaban.

Con una toalla alrededor del cuello se acercó a donde estaba Kouga y Kagome, él seguía tomándole de las manos aunque ella en una oportunidad se había soltado.

—Aléjate de ella, lobo —gruñó al llegar hasta ellos y hacerlos separarse tomando a Kagome y rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Inuyasha —susurró ella en su pecho.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Kouga.

—Sí, y más te vale que te mantengas alejado de ella.

—¿Desde cuándo le hago caso a pulgosos? Ah, sí, desde nunca.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese responder Miroku se apresuró a intervenir. Sabía lo mal que se llevaban ese par, y si por casualidad Kouga pretendía cortejar a Kagome nada bueno podría resultar, Inuyasha saltaría a su yugular, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Kouga, que sorpresa tenerte aquí ¿A que debemos tu visita? —preguntó para tratar de distraerlos.

—Supe que se inscribieron en la competencia, y quise pasar a ver quién era su nuevo integrante, ¿o es que acaso no participaran en relevos? —terminó preguntando divertido.

—Tendrás que esperar a la competencia para saberlo —se apresuró a decir Inuyasha, no quería que le dijesen que Kagome sería quien participaría, no después de cómo le había hablado. No quería que pensara que solo era alguien de su equipo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber.

—No ha venido hoy a entrenar —secundó Miroku, y le agradeció, su amigo le conocía muy bien. Podía notar a Kagome inquieta entre sus brazos, al parecer quería hablar, le susurró al odio que estuviese tranquila y vio como Kouga los veía.

—Vaya competidor que has buscado entonces.

—De los mejores te lo aseguró. Tanto que no necesita entrenar todos los días —dijo Inuyasha con suficiencia.

Kagome no entendía nada, ¿Por qué le mentía a ese hombre? Como pudo se soltó del abrazo de Inuyasha, aunque resultara agradable no se le hacía fácil para sus locas hormonas.

En cuanto ella se apartó de Inuyasha el moreno volvió a tomarle de las manos.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie —le dijo al instante.

—Ella no está disponible —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Ella misma me ha dicho que esta soltera, así que… —se encogió de hombros dando a entender el resto.

—Nada pasara, lobo. Ahora lárgate —habló interponiéndose entre Kagome y Kouga.

—Nos vemos pronto Kagome, no me rendiré —se despidió solo de ella y luego dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Kagome se sentía un tanto confusa ¿esos dos hombres casi habían peleado por ella? Eso era algo que no le había pasado antes.

—Iré a cambiarme para llevarte a casa —dijo Inuyasha sin voltearse a verla, ¿eran ideas suyas o se escuchaba molesto?

—Pero, aún es temprano —fue lo que logró decir, y no era mentira, tan solo eran las dos de la tarde.

—Necesitas descansar.

Iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada de Miroku la hizo callar. ¿Podría ser que Inuyasha estuviese celoso? Eso le sorprendía, pero también le causaba un poco de emoción.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba colérico, nunca le gustaba encontrarse con Kouga, pero ese encuentro había sido el peor de todos. ¿Por qué a ese lobo sarnoso se le había antojado poner sus ojos en Kagome?

Aquello que sentía era extraño, el sentimiento que lo atravesó al ver a Kouga tomando las manos de Kagome no lo había sentido antes, ¿aquello era lo que llamaban celos? Pero de ser así, entonces eso significaba que sentía algo por ella.

Y eso no era del todo falso, ya había admitido que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y se preocupaba por su salud, además que la consideraba hermosa y atractiva, muy atractiva. De solo recordar la imagen de ella casi desnuda le hervía la sangre, la noche anterior no supo cómo pudo controlarse y lograr dejar el té sobre la mesa de noche estando ella a solo un palmo de distancia, sin tan solo hubiese estirado el brazo hubiese podido tocarla, pero se recriminó a sí mismo, ella estaba enferma y debía ser un caballero. Aunque eso no le ayudó en nada para disminuir la reacción de su cuerpo, por la cual tuvo que marcharse a toda prisa y luego recurrir a una ducha fría que no ayudó demasiado.

Y ahora pasaba aquello, y se demostraba que verla con otro hombre lo volvía loco.

Se dio prisa con el baño para poder cambiarse y llevar a Kagome a casa, y creer que había pensado que al tenerla allí en el club lo calmaría. Una vez listo fue hasta su oficina, había dejado sus cosas allí. Se sorprendió al encontrar a la chica esperándolo allí.

Kagome por sugerencia de Miroku y Sango había ido hasta la oficina de Inuyasha para esperarlo, el hombre le había dicho que quizás tendrían que hablar, y Sango lo secundó añadiendo que diese ella el primer paso. Eso último la había dejado un poco confusa.

Cuando lo vio llegar él se notaba bastante molesto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él fue hasta el mesón y tomó las llaves del auto y su teléfono celular.

—Vamos —dijo de forma cortante, y ella no entendió porque se comportaba así.

Ella se levantó del mueble y se cruzó de brazos sin la intención de seguirlo.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó.

—No, solo te llevare a casa porque necesitas descansar —ella no le creía ni una palabra.

—¿Y por eso estas molesto? —él no respondió— ¿o acaso es por Kouga? —se atrevió a preguntar. Miroku le había dicho que Kouga era el rival de Inuyasha, que siempre competían por todo.

Vio como él se tensó ante la mención de Kouga.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que eras soltera? —soltó la pregunta de pronto, eso era lo que más le había molestado.

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo sin entender, ¿Qué esperaba?

—Y ahora lo tendrás detrás de ti como lobo faldero —le dijo haciendo una mueca exasperada.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No, claro que no.

Ella quiso sonreír ante esa negativa, no parecía sincera en lo absoluto, pero se mantuvo firme. Si con lo que había dicho Sango significaba lo que ella creía debía mantenerse un poco más, solo para asegurar.

—Oh, qué bueno, porque dijo cosas bastante interesantes y me gustaría poder conocerlo —dijo como si tal cosa y en ese momento vio la expresión del chico cambiar totalmente.

Él la veía casi con miedo, parecía desvalido, y eso la conmovió. Quizás tenía una oportunidad.

—¿Te irías con el lobo? —preguntó en un susurro, había dejado de lado la fachada de hombre seguro.

—Bueno, tendría que pensarlo. Además, dicen que los lobos son mejores que los perros —respondió y la angustia de él pareció crecer.

—Bien. En ese caso te llevare a su club —él habló queriendo volver a su fachada, pero ella ya no le creía, ahora estaba segura, él estaba celoso. Lo vio darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Kagome respiró profundo y pidió que no se equivocara en lo que estaba por hacer, se colocó la caperuza del suéter sobre la cabeza y llamó a Inuyasha. Él se negó a voltearse.

—¿Podrías voltear a verme? —pidió, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad él lo hizo. La sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar—. Creo que, en definitiva, prefiero a los perros, al menos a uno en específico —se confesó de esa forma y estaba segura que su cara debía estar tan roja como un tomate.

Inuyasha quedó paralizado ante las palabras de ella ¿estaba diciendo lo que creía que decía? La veía parada frente a él con su suéter con la caperuza puesta. Se aventuró a acercarse a ella.

—Tú… ¿no quieres al lobo? —preguntó con duda.

—Tonto ¿Cómo podría quererlo si apenas le conozco?

Ella le dijo _tonto_ con una sonrisa en los labios, y eso hizo que se sintiera como un colegial. Se acercó más a ella y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, el color carmesí parecía ser el nuevo tono en el rostro de ella. Era hermosa.

—Estas roja ¿tienes fiebre? —quiso contener una sonrisa pero no lo logró. Apoyó su frente a la de ella—. No, no tienes fiebre.

Notaba como la respiración de ella parecía haberse detenido, y la de él no estaba muy estable que se diga. Entonces, sin poder contenerse más la besó. Ella tenía un sabor dulce como la miel, era embriagadora.

Kagome respondió al beso y luego se separó de golpe.

—No —se llevó las manos a los labios para cubrirlos.

—¿Qué sucede? —había pensado que ella quería aquello tanto como él.

—Vas a contagiarte de mí gripe —murmuró apenada. Él sonrió y la atrajo para abrazarla, era encantadora.

—Me encantara tomar ese riesgo —dijo antes de volver a besarla. Ya tenía mucho tiempo esperando por poder hacerlo.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Por andar durmiendo toda la tarde me retrase en la publicación, pero aquí estoy! Y con sensualidad por partida doble!**

 **Creo que Kagome lo ha pasado un poco mal, en cuanto a pasar vergüenza se trata, ya la pobre no sabía qué hacer.**

 **Les ha gustado la aparición de Bankotsu? En realidad él no iba a aparecer todavía, pero no me pude resistir, mi obsesión me llevo a ponerlo, y pues también porque he estado viendo a un chico muy sensual, musculoso y tatuado, quien fue mi motivación para describir a Ban. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, ese hombre es un bombon!**

 **Qué más? Ah! Ese final no fue muy apresurado, cierto? Ojala que no, eso tampoco estaba pensado (la verdad el capítulo se me fue de las manos), entonces no sabía muy bien como terminarlo, solo quería dejarlos bien.**

 **Lo otro es que para el próximo capítulo se viene algo que quizás no esperen, algo así como una historia alterna, he pensado en quitarla pero simplemente no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y tendré que ponerlo, solo espero que no les sorprenda de mala manera.**

 **Si ha quedado algo pendiente o que no entiendan me dice, y tratare de resolver sus dudas.**

 **Ahora paso a responder los guest, y luego el resto por MP.**

 **Guest:** Por qué fue? Yo creo que fue por no sentirse tentado.

 **Esmeralda Figueroa:** Espero haberte vuelto a dejar con la boca abierta, era la intención de este capítulo. Este ha resultado un poco más largo por lo que espero lo hayas disfrutado más. Gracias por leer nena!

 **Maritza:** Si jajajaja no podía ser otro, solo Shippou. Los entrenamiento van bien y el resto de las cosas también jajajaja Gracia por leer, amiga!

 **Ahora anuncio que quizás el próximo sea el último capítulo, aun no lo tengo claro porque no me dejan de llegar ideas locas que quiero poner, y no me defino por el final que quiero utilizar, así que todo puede pasar!**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cuarta parte del regalo de Rinnu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El tan esperado momento había llegado y era el primer día de competencia; ese día correspondían las competencias individuales y el siguiente serían los relevos y las premiaciones.

Dado que el lugar del evento era en otra ciudad optaron por ir desde el día anterior y quedarse en un hotel, quien se encargó de hacer las reservaciones fue Miroku y tan solo se ocupó de pedir dos habitaciones, una para él y Sango, ya que eran pareja; y la otra para Inuyasha y ella.

Todavía podía recordar la cara de Inuyasha al enterarse una vez llegaron al hotel, se había sonrojado y había intentado hacer un cambio y pedir otra habitación, lo cual no fue posible ya que el hotel estaba lleno, muchos participantes e invitados de la competencia se quedaban allí.

Ella le dijo que no tenía problema en compartir la habitación y entonces aceptó aquel hecho, una vez estuvieron ubicados él la sorprendió tendiendo una sábana en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verlo tomar un almohada.

—Dormiré en el suelo —respondió aunque eso era lo obvio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, hay espacio suficiente para los dos en la cama —señaló la amplia cama matrimonial.

—No puedo dormir contigo —soltó con rapidez y entonces ella pensó que él no quería ese tipo de relación con ella.

Habían pasado un mes muy agradable, teniendo pequeñas citas y hablando, pero nunca habían llegado a avanzar más de unos cuantos besos, quizás no le resultase lo suficientemente atractiva para algo más.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —escuchó que Inuyasha preguntó alarmado.

—Iré a hablar con Sango, quizás yo pueda dormir con ella y Miroku contigo, así ninguno pasara incomodidades.

—¿Qué? No —se apresuró para detenerla—. No quiero tener a Miroku lamentándose toda la noche.

—Entonces yo dormiré en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que no —debatió al instante.

Él termino cediendo y ambos fueron a la cama; media hora más tarde no había logrado dormirse, podía sentir la tensión de Inuyasha a su lado, cansada de eso se levantó tomando la sábana y se tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Acordamos dormir ambos en la cama —Inuyasha se puso de pie al instante.

—No puedo dormir con alguien a quien al parecer le molesta mi presencia.

—¿Qué dices? Kag, deja de decir tonterías y vuelve a la cama.

—No son tonterías, tú mismo dijiste que no podías dormir conmigo, te desagrado.

—Por Dios, no.

Ella no dijo más nada y entonces escuchó a Inuyasha suspirar, luego fue cargada en unos fuertes brazos y depositada en la cama, él se acomodó a su espalda.

—No le prestes atención —comentó y ella entendió que hablaba de su erección, podía sentirla en el contorno del trasero, se sonrojó al instante.

—Tu… ¿Cómo…? —no podía armar una frase concreta.

—¿Cómo la tuve? Solo basto con verte con ese pijama —ella se sonrojó aún más al escucharlo decir eso, pues llevaba un pijama de dos piezas, que tenía un diseño de patas de perros, no había llegado a pensar que aquello podría ser un mensaje, la tenía desde mucho antes de conocer a Inuyasha. Y en su defensa diría que ni siquiera sabía que dormirían en la misma habitación.

Kagome se dio vuelta entre los brazos de él para verlo a la cara.

—¿No deberíamos hacer algo para…?

En ese momento él negó y le besó la frente.

—¿No quieres…?

—Lo deseo más que a nada, pero si hacemos el amor ahora no te dejaré salir de esta habitación, y mañana debemos competir.

El rostro de ella se sonrojó a más no poder, lo que él le había dicho era que no podría dejarla ir luego de que estuviesen juntos, y allí expresaba su máximo deseo por ella. Luego ella le había sugerido que al terminar la competencia podrían hacerlo, él selló la promesa con un cálido y apasionado beso.

Solo recordarlo la hacía estremecerse. Había dormido plácidamente en los brazos de él, sintiéndose protegida y querida, porque aunque no se habían dicho esas palabras sabía que Inuyasha la quería, así como ella lo quería a él.

Había chicos semidesnudos por todas partes, la gran mayoría solo llevaban sus bañadores de competencia y algunos otros complementaban con una chaqueta deportiva pero de igual forma mostraban el torso desnudo. Las chicas llevaban, casi todas, sus chaquetas, ella había decidido llevarse el suéter de Inuyasha, por lo que su traje de baño quedaba oculto por completo.

Antes del presentador comenzar a decir el orden de las disciplinas que se darían Bankotsu se había acercado a ellos para saludarlos, y en esa ocasión estaba en compañía de sus hermanos, entre ellos Jakotsu quien no había dejado de alabar a Inuyasha y buscaba tomarlo del brazo.

—Déjalo ya Jakotsu, es un chico ocupado ahora —dijo Bakotsu y señaló a Kagome, ella se sonrojó ¿tan obvio era que estaban juntos?

—No —chilló el hombre afeminado y la vio de arriba abajo—. No me daré por vencido, algún día serás mío —dijo a Inuyasha antes de lanzarle un beso y quiñarle un ojo, se fue segundos después.

—Tiene bastante voluntad —comentó ella—. Creo que le ayudare y le diré que podemos cambiar habitación.

Kagome no pudo más que reír después de ver la cara de susto de Inuyasha, se acercó a él y le dio un beso, era muy divertido hacerle bromas, se veía adorable.

Inuyasha y Bankotsu fueron a prepararse ya que participarían en las primeras carreras. Justo cuando se dirigía con Sango y Miroku hacia las butacas escuchó a alguien llamarla, se volvió y se encontró con Kouga.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí —dijo al instante que le tomaba las manos para besárselas, ella las retiró de inmediato, si antes le había parecido incómodo ahora era más, después de todo ahora estaba en una relación.

—Hola, Kouga —saludó al hombre y se ocupó de meter las manos en los bolsillos del suéter para evitar que él volviese a tomarlas.

—¿Vienes a apoyar al perro?

—Vine con Inuyasha, si —respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kagome se fijó en la chica que acompañaba a Kouga, era una hermosa pelirroja e iba vestida con un traje de baño en un tono gris, con líneas en plateado, se le veía muy bien.

—Está atenta, te demostrare que soy mejor que él y entonces aceptaras salir conmigo —dijo y ella volvió su atención a él. Al parecer tomaba eso como un desafío.

Antes de ella poder decir algo, fue la chica pelirroja quien habló:

—Vamos, Kouga. Debemos ir a ocupar nuestros lugares —dijo al tomar uno de los brazos del moreno y hacerlo alejarse, antes de irse le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Kagome.

Sango le explicó que la chica era Ayame, quien nadaría contra ella en estilo libre, quizás esa podría ser la razón por la que le dedicó aquella mirada, solo que nadie más aparte de ellos y Bankotsu sabía que ella participaría, así que el desagrado de la muchacha debía deberse a otra cosa, tal vez un poco de celos. Lo cual solo hubiese tenido sentido si ella se le hubiese insinuado a Kouga, lo cual no fue así.

Apartando ese hecho, al ver a Ayame se tranquilizó un poco, ya que la pelirroja tenía la misma estatura que ella, de modo que por ello no le llevaría ventaja, quizás por el tiempo practicando y la experiencia sí, pero no por la complexión física.

Kagome revisó el folleto donde se mostraban las carreras que se llevarían a cabo ese día, eran un total de 26 y ella participaría en tres, 200, 400 y 800 metros de libre femenina. Inuyasha había intentado convencerla de que no se inscribiera en esas ya que eran las que más exigencia pedían pero ella estaba decidida, si había llegado hasta allí se esforzaría al máximo.

Inuyasha se inscribió en 100 y 200 metros de estilo espalda, y en 200 y 400 metros de combinado individual, en estas últimas se había inscrito para competir contra Bankotsu. Miroku y Sango se habían inscrito en las dos carreras para sus diferentes estilos, que eran de 100 y 200 metros.

Las primeras carreras eran las de combinado masculino, por lo que Miroku, Sango y ella se apresuraron en sentarse en tres de los asientos disponibles para los competidores.

Antes de comenzar la primera carrera Ayame y Kouga llegaron para ocupar unos de los últimos puestos, quedaron justo detrás de ellos.

—Entonces tú eres el miembro misterioso del equipo —comentó Kouga. Kagome se volvió para responderle.

—Así es —dijo con una sonrisa, y pronto volvió su atención a la piscina.

Una voz se escuchó por las bocinas y comenzó a presentar a los primeros competidores.

—¿El perro se inscribió en combinado? —preguntó Kouga al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha y verlo en la piscina.

—Quería tener verdadera competencia —comentó Miroku, como mejor amigo de Inuyasha le correspondía molestar a Kouga cuando este no estaba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La competencia comenzó y nadie dijo más nada. Kagome no perdió detalle en la carrera, siguió con la vista a Inuyasha de un extremo a otro de la gran piscina olímpica, él fue el primero en llegar por 23 milésimas de segundos, ya que Bankotsu no le dio tregua. Ella se levantó emocionada para aplaudir y gritar.

—De haber competido, yo habría ganado —comentó Kouga.

—Pero no lo hiciste —Kagome se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo a la piscina.

Esa actitud hizo pensar a Ayame, según parecía esa chica no tenía ningún interés en Kouga, más bien se mostraba completamente absorta en Inuyasha, detalló a Kagome y vio que llevaba el suéter que en más de una ocasión había visto utilizar a Inuyasha, eso podía dar a entender que ambos estaban juntos, pero Kouga parecía no darse cuenta o no querer verlo.

La segunda competencia de combinado masculino termino y en esa ocasión ganó Bankotsu, con una ventaja de 1 segundo con 20 milésimas sobre Inuyasha. Ayame se puso de pie y aplaudió, estaba feliz por Bankotsu, después de todo eran amigos bastante cercanos desde niños, crecieron y aprendieron a nadar juntos.

Comenzaron a presentar a las competidoras para combinaciones femeninas, y pronto Inuyasha y Bankotsu se acercaron a las bancas. Inuyasha se apresuró a sentarse en el asiento junto a Kagome, esta no pudo contenerse y lo recibió con un beso en los labios.

Ayame se volvió discretamente a ver a Kouga a quien claramente le molestaba el espectáculo.

—Estuviste increíble —dijo Kagome hacia Inuyasha al tomarlo del brazo—. Tú también Bankotsu, llevaste la ventaja en los 400 metros.

El moreno de tatuajes se encogió de hombros.

—Fue entretenido competir con alguien que me diese pelea.

—Ya creo que llevas la ventaja en los 1500 metros.

—Será fácil sin esta bestia —dijo señalando a Inuyasha.

—No quise quitarte todas las medallas —se defendió el aludido.

—Sigue creyendo eso.

Ya terminaban las carreras de combinados femeninos por lo que Inuyasha y Kouga se apresuraron para ir hacia la piscina, Inuyasha se fue no sin antes darle un beso a Kagome.

Ayame aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle a la muchacha.

—¿Te inscribiste para estilo libre, cierto? —la pelinegra se volvió para responderle.

—Así es. Mi nombre es Kagome, y será un placer competir con alguien a quien han presentado como la mejor. —Lo último dejo paso a la sorpresa en el rostro de Ayame.

—¿Acaso Kouga…?

—No he hablado con Kouga, fue Bankotsu quien me habló de ti —Kagome se volvió ya que Sango la había llamado. Inuyasha la saludaba desde la piscina, ya estaba por comenzar la carrera.

Ayame a su vez saludó a Kouga, pero este no le prestó la mayor atención, estaba con la mirada fija en la pelinegra quien a su vez saludaba a Inuyasha. No podía evitar sentirse molesta con esa chica, hacía semanas que Kouga no dejaba de hablar de ella, más de una vez lo había descubierto queriendo acerarse al club de Inuyasha, él lo negaba por supuesto, pero ella sabía que se dirigía hacia allá y con un único propósito. Y era por eso que se sentía tan molesta, el que esa muchacha que con apenas haber visto a Kouga en dos oportunidades y apenas cruzar algunas palabras, ya lo tenía embobado, y ella después de todos los años que tenía conociéndolo y apenas se sentía como una amiga. Se sentía tan tonta por enamorarse de alguien que solo la tomaba en cuenta cuando sentía la necesidad de acostarse con alguien y no encontraba a alguien que lo satisficiera.

Si existiera una competencia para tontas enamoradas no correspondidas, ella se llevaría todas las medallas.

La carrera comenzó y todos los espectadores se mantuvieron atentos. La rivalidad entre Inuyasha y Kouga se mantenía desde hace años y durante cada competencia todos esperaban ver ese gran duelo de titanes en el agua. En el campeonato anterior Kouga le había ganado a Inuyasha en los 200 metros, aunque por bastante poco.

La rivalidad entre los dos hombres se había mantenido a nivel de competencias deportivas, pero al parecer Kouga intentaba llevarla a algo más personal, aunque según su criterio ya era una batalla perdida para el moreno. Kagome se veía claramente enamorada de Inuyasha, tanto como ella lo estaba de Kouga.

Inuyasha fue el primero en terminar la carrera de 100 metros, Kouga terminó 80 milésimas de segundo más tarde, y Jakotsu, el hermano de Bankotsu, obtuvo un tercer lugar. El resto de los competidores finalizaron y pronto comenzaron a prepararse para la carrera de 200 metros, el orden de ganadores se mantuvo.

Poco después de terminar las carreras Inuyasha llegó junto a ellos en las bancas, Ayame al ver que Kouga no regresaba fue a buscarlo.

Kagome no esperó que Inuyasha terminara de llegar y se apresuró para abalanzarse sobre él y felicitarlo, le parecía increíble la forma en que él se movía en el agua, era asombroso. Inuyasha recibió a la muchacha y la abrazó para luego besarla.

—¡No es justo! —una voz afeminada los hizo separarse—. Comértelo delante de los que no tenemos tanta suerte.

—Cierto chicos, contrólense —escucharon la voz de Miroku—, dejen eso para cuando regresen a la habitación.

—Cállense ambos —gruñó Inuyasha, dirigiéndose ya a las bancas.

Pronto comenzaron las carreras de estilo libre, iniciando por la de 50 metros, siguiendo las de 100, 200, 400 y 1500 metros, Bankotsu se había inscrito para las dos últimas por lo que esperaron atentos.

Bankotsu estaba realizando un par de estiramientos antes de sus carreras, y la gran mayoría de la audiencia femenina presto más atención a los movimientos del moreno que a las carreras que se llevaban a cabo. Llevaba unos Yongtao en color blanco con franjas violeta que cruzaban cada muslo, sus piernas eran cubiertas hasta los tobillos.

La carrera de 400 metros Bankotsu la ganó por 30 milésimas de segundo, y en la de 1500 metros obtuvo una ventaja de 8 segundos. Al menos durante cuatro años Bankotsu se había mantenido invicto en la carrera de 1500 metros, y no era de sorprenderse ya que el moreno poseía una forma de nadar dinámica y violenta que nadie lograba vencer.

El presentador anunció un receso de 30 minutos, durante el cual los comentaristas aprovecharían para hablar en detalle de cada carrera que se había dado.

Inuyasha dijo que tenía hambre y puesto que ya no competiría los llevó a todos al área de comida. Con lo nerviosa que estaba Kagome por sus próximas carreras apenas y se atrevió a tomar un jugo, Inuyasha al notar su nerviosismo le había tomado la mano diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya desde ese momento él estaba orgulloso de ella. Kagome sonrió y le agradeció.

* * *

Antes de las carreras de estilo libre Ayame se dirigió al baño, agradecía que al menos su estómago se hubiese calmado, aunque no había logrado comer nada sólido. Estaba un poco ansiosa por la competencia, como siempre lo estaba, pero en años anteriores no había llegado a tales extremos.

Luego de que terminaran las carreras de Kouga lo siguió para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, pero este parecía no querer tenerla cerca, estaba molesto por no haber podido ganarle a Inuyasha y se quejaba de que además de quitarle la oportunidad de estar con Kagome también le quitaba las medallas. Ella, cansada de escucharlo se fue a ver las carreras de Bankotsu, y se alegró muchísimo al verlo ganar ambas.

Cuando se dio el receso ella prefirió compartir con Bankotsu y sus hermanos que ir con Kouga, aunque Hakkaku y Ginta intentaron convencerla de ir a su mesa, al parecer Kouga estaba de mal humor y querían que ella lo tranquilizara, y aunque dudo por un segundo decidió negarse y pasar un buen rato con Bankotsu, al menos él la apreciaba.

El hombre era puro musculo, y el tatuaje de dragón que tenía en el brazo y pecho, lejos de hacerlo ver intimidante, solo lo volvía más endemoniadamemente sexy. Intentar decir que su viejo amigo, no era sexy, era negar lo obvio. Y él ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo, en lugar de cambiarse como lo hicieron varios otros participantes, él y apenas había optado por colocarse la chaqueta del club, y estaba segura que lo hacía por respeto al área de comida.

Al llegar al baño se consiguió con Kagome y su amiga castaña, no puedo evitar sentirse molesta al ver a la pelinegra, ya que sin ella siquiera proponérselo obtenía la atención que ella quería de Kouga.

—¿Si lo hicieron? —escuchó a Sango preguntar a Kagome justo cuando entró a uno de los cubículos.

—¡Sango!

—¿Qué? Merezco saberlo, después de lo que nos costó conseguir esas habitaciones, ¿sabías que no estaba permitido que las parejas durmiesen juntos durante las competencias?

—Pero lograron tenerlas.

—Y por eso me debes una respuesta.

—¿Por qué pensar que no lo hemos hecho antes? —intentó esquivar la pregunta.

—Porque Inuyasha no te ha llevado a su departamento, y cada noche te lleva a tu casa directamente desde el club.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Miroku y yo vivimos delante del edificio de Inuyasha, sabemos a qué hora llega, y no le da chance de pasar por otro lugar excepto tu casa.

Ayame estaba sorprendida, ¡los vigilaban! ¿Tan profunda era esa amistad?

—No me mires así, solo queremos ayudarlos, por eso insistimos en conseguir esas habitaciones —se defendió las castaña—. ¿Y bien?

Kagome suspiró, no podía ganar en esa discusión.

—Acordamos no tener relaciones hasta luego de terminar la competencia.

—¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Baja la voz —riñó Kagome—. Dijo que si comenzábamos no me dejaría salir de la habitación.

—Con las ganas que te tiene no lo dudo —comentó Sango y Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe para que ya callara, justo entraba alguien más en el baño.

Ayame sintió las mejillas arder al escuchar esa conversación, y en esa ocasión en lugar de sentirse molesta con la muchacha, sentía envidia de ella, ya que estaba con alguien que realmente la tomaba en cuenta. Para cuando salió del cubículo ninguna de las dos mujeres estaban.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola gente linda! I'm back!**

 **Estuve desaparecida lo sé, algunos ya saben lo que me sucedió y las pérdidas que tuve en este tiempo.**

 **Los que no lo saben, pues, mi padre, quien fue mi apoyo y mi guía murió el pasado diciembre, y solo mes y medio más tarde murió mi perrita, quien más que mi mascota era mi niña y mi pequeña alegría, y bueno, quería mandar todo al demonio.**

 **Pero, ya estoy regresando a mis andanzas. Regreso al ruedo, gente linda!**

 **Y como ya saben, este es un regalo para mi Baby Girl, y pues que mejor fecha para retomarlo que para su cumpleaños? Y aquí estoy!**

 **Ahora bien, esta historia tendría cuatro capítulos, pero bueno se extenderá por uno más, y con un muy posible spin off(?),del que ya les hablare en la próxima actualización, si no es que ya lo descubrieron.**

 **Paso a responderles sus mensaje como ya saben.**

 **Esmeralda Figueroa:** Creo que este se acabo un poco más rápido, pero fue para poder extenderme luego, para cumplir sus deseos de más. Gracias por la paciencia, espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

 **Baby Girl** : Me emociona mucho haberte emocionado tanto! Claro, mi objetivo es hacerte babear jajaja, lo de Kouga se me paso, pero ya pensare en algo. Todas éramos Kag. Inu nunca dejara de cuidarla, eso lo hace perfecto. Ya he respondido lo de Ban. Lo de la capucha fue adorable tierno y no convencional. Inu siempre imagina cosas ricolinas con Kag jajajaja. Espero disfrutes esta parte de tu regalo, y lamento la demora.

 **InuKagBan** : Habra un poco mas para su deleite!

 **Maritza** : Muajajaja todo sea para mantener la emoción. Inu es lindo en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, y si que se vio más de Ban, no pude resistirme.

 **Masha** : Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y pues si, se que habrían algunos detalles en la historia, no soy una experta en el tema, pero trato de buscar la mayor información posible, e incluso así puedo tener muchas variaciones con lo que es realmente. Por ejemplo, para este capitulo utilice referencias de una competencia que logre conseguir, tomaba nota y eso. Gracias por las acotaciones, y por leer.

 **Naomi Brief** : Aquí esta! Espero sigas por aquí.

 **Nataliep** : Awwwww! Me alegra saberlo! Gracias!.

 **El resto me tendrán en su bandeja privada jujuju**

 **Gracias a todos por todavía pasarse y leer, y les aseguro qu** **e seguiré con cada una de mis historias.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi Baby Girl!**


End file.
